MaryEllen Joanna Winchester
by Rowan Rose
Summary: The woman, on turning and looking at Dean, got a confused look on her face and a single word escaped her lips that made Dean stop in his tracks "Dad?"


Dean wasn't usually left in the bunker on his own, but on the few occasions he was, he usually spent time researching in the place of Sam and eating pie for supper.

On this particular occasion, Sam had been upset at something Dean had said and took off on his own to help another hunter who was having trouble. Dean decided to just let him do his thing and so he had been sitting at one of the tables in the bunker going through some files that could have been of use to Sam.

Dean didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was jerked awake by a loud crash coming from somewhere in the bunker. He quickly jumped to his feet with his gun drawn and started making his way in the direction of the noises.

He followed the noises to the kitchen until he could make out a woman's voice cursing softly from within; he took a deep breath before rounding the corner with his gun extended in from of him.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a woman with her back to Dean, straightening her clothes and cursing under her breath. She was dressed in a long skirt and a trench coat that obviously didn't belong to her and her hair fell in copper curls down her back. "He knows how I feel about the zap thing. Not in this state I told him, but does he listen?" She was muttering to herself.

Dean cleared his throat loudly and the woman broke off and turned around with wide startled eyes. At this moment, Dean was struck by three things about the woman.

The first thing that he was startled by was the fact that the woman was pregnant. From the looks of her extended stomach, she was nearly at the end of her term.

The second thing he noticed about her was her face. There was nothing wrong with it, she was actually very beautiful; the problem was that she had his mother's face. She had red hair and her lips were fuller, but Dean would know his mother's face anywhere.

The last thing Dean noticed was probably the most surprising of the three. The woman, on turning and looking at Dean, got a confused look on her face and a single word escaped her lips that made Dean stop in his tracks

"Dad?"

Dean nearly dropped his gun in surprise. "Huh?"

The woman's eyes grew impossibly wide. "It is you. Dean Winchester." She said. "This is surreal."

Dean was still confused. "How do you know me? I'm positive we've never met."

The woman took a deep breath as she thought for a second. "I'm pretty sure no universe-ending paradoxes will happen if I tell you." She said. "I was obviously meant to be sent here."

"Just get to the point." Dean said, gesturing with his gun. "Also what did you mean by 'dad'? I'm pretty positive I don't have a kid, especially one who is like, what, ten years younger than I am?"

The woman smiled at Dean before taking a step forward. "Who would you say I look like?" She asked. "I know you have someone in mind."

Dean felt his eyebrows furrow. "You look like my mom." He said lowering his gun.

She shrugged. "That's what everyone says." She said as she rubbed a hand across her stomach. "My name is MaryEllen Joanna Winchester and I am your daughter from the future."

Dean just gawked for a second before he squinted at her. "MaryEllen, huh?" He asked. "What year are you from?"

"I go by Anna," she said, "and I'm not going to be specific. Some things I'm going to keep a surprise."

"So who's your mom?" Dean asked as he gestured her to follow him to the main room.

"I'm not telling you that. No specifics, remember." She said as she followed him. They sat at one of the tables.

"Can you tell me why you came back here?" Dean asked.

Anna shook her head. "I would if I could, but I'm not exactly sure, I just know that it is important." She said.

Dean nodded at her. "You want a beer?" He asked standing up. Anna raised her eyebrow at him before gesturing to her stomach. "Crap, sorry. Would you like one of Sammy's dumb health drinks? They taste like crap, but I'm pretty sure they are safe for your..." He trailed off and gestured at her stomach.

"My babies?" She asked. "That will be fine. Where is Uncle Sammy anyway?"

"He's on some job somewhere in-" He cut himself off. "Wait, did you say babies, as in plural?" He asked.

Anna grinned. "Your reaction was funnier the first time I told you. Or told older you or whatever." She said. "Yes, plural. I'm having twins."

"Twins? That's um-that's nice." He said.

"Oh you have no idea." She said.

"What?"

Anna shook her head. "Nothing, spoilers."

Dean shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen. He took a few moments to just breath and wrap his head around the situation a little before he grabbed their drinks and went back to where Anna was sitting.

When he made it back to the main room, Anna was staring into space twirling the chain of her necklace around her finger. Dean hadn't taken much notice to it before, but he could tell now that it was a long slim container and it was glowing slightly.

"Why is your necklace glowing?" he asked, setting the drinks down.

She startled out of her thoughts before looking at Dean. "It's angel grace." She said.

"Who's?"

Anna paused and bit her lip for a second before answering. "It's my um-It's my mother's." She said.

"Your mom is an angel?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Definitely." She said with a smile. "I was given this grace when I was just a kid. My..mom wanted to age with you as you grew older and so she gave me this to hold until she needs it."

"Romantic." Dean said, taking a swig of his beer. "Tell me more about this angel."

"Nope." Anna said, popping the 'p' at the end. "I've said too much already. Also, I need to pee." Dean pointed in the direction of the bathroom, but she just giggled at him. "I know where it is."

As she disappeared around the corner, Dean just sat where he was shaking his head in disbelief. "An angel." He huffed. "I can't wait for Sammy to get home."


End file.
